Project Predicament HIATUS
by BuBuLiCiOuS
Summary: Sequel to Halloween High School They're back together again, and ready to tackle yet another problem, projects given by Kakashi. Will working together and fanpeople tear our favorite couples apart? NxT SxS SxI NxH KxT disclaimer: I do not own Naruto
1. Easy Peasy Project

Disclaimer: I never have and probably never will own Naruto or its characters.

Wow guys, I have to say, I'm really disappointed. Halloween High School was on more than **_50_** story alerts. I got 8 reviews. Sorry, I'm sounding like a total unappreciative btch. Anywayz, ON WITH THE STORY!

(A/N Um, let's just say, they all have one teacher that teaches them different subjects all day, ok?

* * *

"HINATA!SAKURA!TEMARI!INOOOO!!!" 

"TENTEN!HINATA!TEMARI!SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"TENTEN!HINATA!TEMARI!INOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"TENTEN!HINATA!INO!SAKURAAA!!!!!!"

"Eh, h-hey guys!"

Yes, our beloved girls were back together again in school, also known as hell with flourescent lighting. During summer, the girls went their seperate ways, only getting together 2 or 3 times a month.

But now, the fearsome fivesome were back together! Along with their now deaf boyfriends, except Naruto. The girls decided to go to school with their boyfriends.

But now, the girls were all together in a hugging heap, tears everywhere.

"I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUUUUUUUCH!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I SURVIVED WITHOUT YOU GUYS!"

"THANK GOODNESS FOR CELL PHONES AND THE INTERNET!!"

"I LOVE YOU GUUUUUUUUUYS!!"

"Um, I m-missed you guys a lot t-too." Poor Hinata was stuck in the middle.

"Troublesome..." Guess who?

"Excuse me? What diddya Shika-kun?" Ino asked with a menacing look in her eyes. She somehow escaped the group hug to stand over her boyfriend.

"I love you?" Shikamaru said with a peck on Ino's cheek. Shika, you're such a genius. Ino instantly forgave him of course, hugging our lazy genius to death.

The girls pulled their boyfriends into their little gathering comparing their schedules that were sent to them.

"WE ALL HAVE THE SAME CLASSES TOGETHER!! YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHH!!" the five girls said at once.

And that's when the fanboys/girls attacked.

"NEJI-KUN! LET ME TOUCH YOUR LUSCIOUS HAIR!!"

"TENTEN-SAN! LET ME TAKE DOWN YOUR HAIR BUNS!"

"SASUKE!! GO OUT WITH MEEEEEE!!"

"SAKURA-CHAN! ACCEPT MY LOVE PROCLAMATION!"

"SHIKAMARUUU! KISS MEE!''

"INO-CHAN! MARRY ME!

"NARUTO! I LOVE YOUUU!"

"HINATA-CHAN! YOU'RE SO KAWAIIII!!"

"KIBA-KUN! LEAVE TEMARI AND BE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"TEMARI! YOU'RE SO HOTT!"

With all of the fanpeoples, the said peoples clutched their significant others protectively, then ran to their homeroom classroom.

They all ran into the room at the same time and shut the door behind them, locking it.

After all of them caught their breath, they looked up to see their teacher who was currently seated behind his desk reading a distictively orange book.

"Kakashi-sensei?" they all said at the same time.

Kakashi looked up for a few seconds said, "Yo." then looked back down to his book.

The students looked at eachother confusedly, then sat in the desks. They waited for a while until they realized that nobody else would enter the classroom. At that, Kakashi put down his book and stood up.

"As you can see," Kakashi started, "You guys are my only students. I have different projects for 5 pairs of you guys due in a week. I'm gonna have a different project for you each week. Your partners now will be your partners for the rest of the year. Choose your partners and whatnot now."

Each person immediately scooted closer to their boy/girlfriend.

"Okay, now Neji and Tenten, um, you can... ok, you know what? Do whatever you guys want as long as it relates to... geography."

Each person had a confused look on their face, then just shrugged. Was Kakashi really that lazy? Maybe so. Too bad working on projects over a course of 180 with your significant other was harder than they thought.

* * *

Ha! Only one day late. Review please!!! And I am still up for requests!!! I'm so bored with school, cure my boredom! 


	2. Doubt

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever, AND that the last chapter sucked ass. It was sooo random, BUT I'm keeping it, and continuing with the story, but I PROMISE it will be MUCH better. Eh, can anybody help me with my LiveJournal(on my author's page)? It totally sucks ass, and plus, my excuse for not updating is there.

* * *

"Tell us _why_ we have to walk you home again?" Neji asked, his fellow prodigies having agreeing looks upon their faces. 

"They're our girlfriends for Kami's sake! It's our duty! And look, now Tenten's upset!" Naruto answered.

Neji failed to notice that his words made Tenten stay behind to glare at his back and complain with, not to, the girls.

The guys could make out phrases along the lines of, "I can't believe them.", "They don't wanna walk us home? Ugh, what horrible boyfriends!", "Atleast Naruto is a BIT sensitive! Hinata, you're so lucky!"

"Tenten! I was just saying that you guys are on the Goshdamn basketball team! Can't you defend yourselves!" Neji said trying to defend his previous comment. Ooohh, bad move Neji. His second comment just made his girlfriend glare at him harder and turn away from him.

"What? I'm not worth your time? You have better things to do than spend time with your girlfriend? I may play sports and be a weapons expert Neji, but I'm still a girl!"

And with that, the girls glared at their boyfriends (with the exception of Hinata) and stomped away. Hinata turned around and mouthed, "I'll call you." to Naruto.

Once the girls were out of earshot, all the guys glared at Neji, hard. And lemme tell you this, glares from Sasuke AND Shikamaru? Uh, not good! Glares from Naruto and Kiba? Not so scary...

"Look at what you did! Now I have to make up with her again tonight over the phone! Do you know how many troublesome times I've already done that this month? Why is Ino so into this whole 'Break-up/Make-up' thing????" Shikamaru whined.

"Look this isn't my problem! Damn! Why is she so sensitive? I thought she was different!" Neji said, obviously stressed out.

"Hyuuga, You. Are. An. Idiot." Sasuke said.

"And what gives you the right to say that Uchiha? You know you were thinking it too!" Neji responded.

"Yeah, but I was smart enough not to express my thoughts."

"Hey, don't be mad that I was brave enough to stand up to my girlfriend!"

"Neji, yes Tenten is different. Yes, she seems less girly. But, she is still a girl." Shikamaru said.

"She's your girlfriend man, you gotta give her what she wants." Kiba added.

"I'm so tired of this _relationship_ thing, what if it's not for me guys?" Neji said.

* * *

DUH DUH DUUUUHHHHHH!!!! Cliffie peoples!! Haha! Yes, I'm evil. The more reviews, the faster I'll upd_aaa_te! Maybe even tomorrow... since this chappie is so short. 


	3. Party, again

Disclaimer: I never have and probably never will own Naruto or its characters.

Wow guys, I have to say, I'm really disappointed. Halloween High School was on more than **_50_** story alerts. I got like 18 reviews. Sorry, I'm sounding like a total unappreciative btch. Anywayz, ON WITH THE STORY!

(A/N Um, let's just say, they all have one teacher that teaches them different subjects all day, ok?) Check out my LJ too plz!

* * *

**_With the Girls at Hinata's House_**

"Ugh, can you _believe_ Neji? Why is he so... dense?" Tenten whined.

"W-Well, Tenten, m-my cousin is n-new to this _relationship_ thing. Your his first g-girlfriend." Hinata answered.

"So? He's my first boyfriend too! But I actually _try_ to make this work. The only difference now is that we're not bickering as often." Tenten said with a sigh.

The girls and the guys hated eachother all throughout freshmen year because of their sports teams competitiveness, but now, they were sophomores. The competitiveness was now taken lightly and funnily, no longer the heated hate it was a year ago.

"I know what'll make you feel better, let's go to a party. My stupid brother, Kankuro, is throwing one at our house. Let's go, maybe some dancing will take your mind off Neji." Temari suggested.

"Uhh, I'm not sure..." Tenten said. It was kind of obvious Kankuro always had a little crush on Tenten, but it was never pointed out.

"I don't know Temari, isn't that like we're cheating on our boyfriends." Sakura said.

"Chill guys, were just going to a party for fun. Not to look for new boyfriends. And plus were not cheating. I mean, we stomped away from them in a hurry. It was pretty obvious we were mad at them. Well, except for Hinata." Ino said.

_Yeah, Temari and Ino are right. It's not like I'm cheating or anything. I mean, I did make it obvious I was mad at him. And anyway, since Kankuro's throwing the party, he's probably gonna be busy and stuff... _Tenten thought.

"Let's go. It'll be fun!" Tenten finally said. Three against two, it was decided, they were going.

* * *

_**With the guys at Sasuke's House **_

"What the hell do you mean this relationship isn't for you? You like Tenten, don't you?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I do, but all this responsibility from being a boyfriend is... over whelming. I don't know... She's just so confusing!" Neji said.

"Lemme call Hinata. I'll go see what's going on with the girls." Naruto said, hoping his suggestion would help.

"Ring... Ring... HI HINATA! So how are you girls? Good? It sound like your driving in a car, where are you guys going? A party? At Kankuro's? Ok, we'll be there right away!"

"What was that about a party?"Shikamaru asked, seething with anger. Would Ino really go to a party without telling him. He knew she was mad at him, but not that mad.

"At Gaara's place?" Sasuke asked, sounding annoyed. Gaara was also known for liking Sakura a bit. He would always stare at Sakura weirdly. Sasuke _hated_ it.

"Let's go." Neji said without a second thought. Tenten at a party thrown by Kankuro? There is _no way_ Neji is going to let that happen.

The guys loaded into Sasuke's car and went to Temari's place as fast as possible.

* * *

_**I was dancing with a dirty blond Texan  
Charming accent, but the music's playing too loud, for talking  
So I showed, how people in the Far East get down**_

"Do you see them?" Kiba yelled over the music. Utada Hikaru's _The Workout_ was blaring out the speakers.

"I don- wait! I see them! I can see Sakura's hair!" Naruto said.

The guys turned towards the direction Naruto pointed to see the girls, dancing, with guys around them looking at the girls with less than pleasing looks on their faces.

_**Push it up, push it down  
Pull it up, pull it down  
Keep it up, keep it down  
Now put me down  
...what a workout!**_

_I do not like the look on Kankuro's face... _Neji thought

_I. Will. Kill. Gaara... _Sasuke thougth threateningly.

_Why is Shino looking at Hinata-chan like that? _Naruto thought with a half confused, half annoyed face.

_What's with the face Sai is giving my Temari?_ Kiba thought with a face laced with pure hate.

_Choji better turn his fat, troublesome face away from Ino... _Shika thought with an annoyed face.

* * *

Questions? Confused? Press that pretty purple button below, it'll help! 


End file.
